


Sightly Perfect

by BallisticFëanor (Fernando9andSergio15)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/BallisticF%C3%ABanor
Summary: Sometimes, thinks could be almost perfect between Azula and Zuko
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sightly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read my work last year and I aim to be back on track this new year (new chapters in the next few weeks) 
> 
> For [ outtamywayskinny ](https://outtamywayskinny.tumblr.com/), for the [ ATLA New Year Exchange ](https://atlanewyearexchange.tumblr.com/), I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Any sibling relationship in ATLA, including the characters as kids. Generally fluffy and cute! For instance, little Sokka trying to teach Katara how to walk/throw a boomerang, etc. Or little Azula and Zuko before their relationship deteriorates. Or adult Zuko and Mai hanging out with Tom-Tom and Kiyi.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!

Azula was five when she figured out she was different, well, when compared to Zuko at least. She was smart, talented, a _prodigy_ , forever in the sun of her father’s love. Zuko was stupid, slow, useless, pointless even. That’s what father thought. Mother said she was proud of both of them, but then again, mother said a lot of things. Zuko was hugs, turtle ducks, and mochi stolen from the kitchen at midnight. Zuko was also failed katas, constantly, every time he did one, they were just never right.

“Again!” their father barked from where he was standing, arms crossed, as Zuko stared up at him, “You may be a prince but you will not be a _weakling_. Do it again.” Her brother stood feet wobbling as he moves through the form. Feet too wide, back not straight enough, arms too low. He slipped and fell again, no flame made this time. Father beckoned her over. 

“Show him,” he looked at her with satisfaction as she competed the move set, immaculate arcs of flame busting from her fingertips. Perfection. Zuko was staring at her with a mix of awe and despondency.

“Repeat the set Zuko.” Their father narrowed in on the prince, causing him to wilt further into himself. He stood, taking a deep breath, and repeated, trying to mimic what she had just done. His movements were still off, a hair to the right for a food, a hand a breath too low. Zuko was unsteady at the end, but he had produced a small flame. This time.

Father had no reaction, though Zuko seemed to think he had done well. “Is that all you are capable of?”

Her brother looked down at his feet, hands behind his back, shaking, “Sorry sir, I will do better next time.” Their father scoffed.

“Your sword lessons have been cut back to once a week, until you have mastered the beginner set.” Zuko crumpled in on himself.

“I – but Master Piandao said that I am –” the loud sound of a kind striking a face echoed across the training grounds.

“No prince of this nation will be better at swords than they are at fire bending,” his voice was cold. Azula shivered. Zuko was on the ground.

“I’m sorry father,” his voice colored with tears as their father retreated. Azula poked her bother with her foot. He watched as she repeated the kata again.

“Your foot was too wide,” she watched as he repeated the set, finishing it perfectly. Zuko beamed at her, and she gave him a small little smile back. And maybe, just maybe, Azula really likes it when her brother smiles like that.

* * *

Zuko’s steps were too loud, he just couldn’t do subtle, even someone unobservant could see that. But his steps were never dishonest, never wavers, they always just were. But, sometimes, Azula whished he was a little subtler, considering they had three close calls with getting caught already. The Autumn festival was approaching and the cooks were hard at work preparing the ten thousand and one sun cakes for it. Well, soon to be nine thousand and something once they got their hands on some. Ash berry and fire seed, bursting with warmth and flavor, perfect for a midnight snack.

“Shh!” she whispered, yanking her brother back from the door way, so close again. They hid behind a tapestry, the darkness covering their very obvious spot. Azula shushed her brother again as he giggled, waiting for the pair of guards to finally move. The flick of the shoulder blades blended back in to the might and the royal duo continued on their mission. Light spilled from the kitchen door way as they pressed themselves into the wall.

“There!” Zuko pointed to a tray, still steaming, probably fresh from the oven.

“You distract I grab,” Azula nodded, and Zuko gave her a thumbs up. The older boy timidly stepped into the room, while Azula slunk in, hiding behind a large sack of flour. The head cook gave Zuko a caring pat on the head, while she pulled the tray close to her, grabbing as many sun cakes as she could. Waiting for the right moment, she nodded at her brother and dashed out, hiding behind a large vase. Zuko appeared a few moments later, and they took off, back toward the royal residences.

Slamming Azula’s room door shut, they collapsed into a puddle of laughter, the bounty of sun cakes standing proudly in the younger girl’s hands.

“You got five!” Zuko bit into one excitedly, grinning back at his sister. Azula scoffed and took a dainty perfect bite from hers.

“I grabbed what I could,” she sniffed, and shoved the remainder of the Sun cake into her mouth, while Zuko started on his second. They demolished four of of the five quickly, so only one remained after a few short moments. Reaching out, their hands met on the last sun cake, and Zuko withdrew his, holding it close to his chest.

“You can have it.”

Azula rolled her eyes and broke the cake in half, “Here.” She shoved the remaining piece in Zuko’s direction, “Eat it before we get caught.”

Zuko took a bite before grinning back at her, “You know, Lu Ten was telling me that General Wang once ate five hundred Sun cakes during the festival.”

She shook her head in disbelief, “You know, I could believe that, he’s almost the size of an imperial class battle cruiser!”

The older boy chewed thoughtfully, before breaking out into another fit of giggles, “How many can we steal tomorrow!”

“Hmm, maybe seven! Or even ten! You need to help me if we take ten.”

“Mother will be so mad if she finds out.”

Azula scoffed again, “Mother is always mad at me, I’ll just tell her it was my fault. Even though it was yours.”

“Hey!” Zuko kicked his sister as she melted onto the floor, laughter echoing around the room. Yeah, Azula really liked this.

* * *

Out in the court yard, Azula stood watching Zuko secretly practicing with his blades. It was so strange to her; he could barely do a kata but stick a pair of metal sticks in his hands and suddenly he understood how to balance. His movements were fluid and almost, perfect really. Zuko nailed each form, moving quickly and with a confidence he never had with his bending.

“Hey!” She yelled down to the court yard, startling her brother and making him drop his blades. His concentration dropped ash she made her way down the steps into the covert training area. “Teach me.”

“No.”

She kicked his scuffed training shoes, “Why?” Azula whined, “Please?”

Zuko shook his head, “This is my thing!” His arms were crossed, blades sheathed.

“I’m not going to start getting lessons. Father would never allow it.” Her brother deflated at the mention of their father, “Teach me or I’ll tell!”

“Fine!” Zuko put the blades in her hands and she smiled back, smugly. He adjusted her stance, to a similar form to an attack kata, and moved her hands so they were flowing with the blades. Azula wasn’t dumb, Zuko was really good at this.

“Ok, I got that, what do I do now?” She looked back at Zuko, expectantly.

Raising his hands, like he was holding a pair of blades himself, he performed a basic move set, “Try this.” She copied his movements and beamed back at him.

“How did I do?”

“Amazing! You’re so good at this!” Zuko looked at her with a mix of awe and pride. He demonstrated another move and Azula copied, matching his movements exactly. Basking in her brother’s words Azula enjoyed the moment for wat it was. No father, no mother, no uncle to interrupt and annoy her. Just Zuko, Azula and a pair of blades. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
